


Alive again.

by honkknoah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death (he’s not actually dead), Hallucinations, Panic Attacks, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy isn’t dead, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo and Ranboo r married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: .... ” Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, exhausted. “Ranboo, can you promise me something?”Ranboo nods. “Anything.”“Promise me when Dream breaks out of prison, and Wilbur comes back, you won’t let Tubbo or yourself go to the place I did. Promise me.”“I promise.” “or in which, Tubbo sees a newly revived Tommy and has a panic attack, and Ranboo brings them all together.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	Alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> woo tommy isn’t dead !!!! i wrote this in an hour and a half hopefully it’s alright!! comments & kudos are very much appreciated and i respond to every comment !! <3 my twitter is @ h0nkboo

Tubbo frantically rubbed at his eyes, blinking back tears that would surely fall. Stood before him was Tommy. He looked nothing like he did before. His clothes were stained brown with most likely dried blood. He had bruises and dried blood covering half his face and his once baby blue eyes were almost grayed out. Dried tears and dark circles were under his eyes. He looked like he was dead. He should be dead. This isn’t real, Tubbo thought.

“This isn't real. It isn’t.” He muttered under his breath, backing away from Tommy slowly. 

Tommy flinched; hard. His body physically recoiled and his dull eyes looked frantically into Tubbo’s sad ones. “N-NO! I'M REAL, I’M REAL” he shouts, tears falling down his face. His voice was hoarse, probably from screaming too much. 

“T-Tommy-“ Tubbo cries. Tubbo quickly messages Ranboo, begging him to come and that the hallucinations are back. 

Tubbo sobs, he couldn’t breathe. Tommy just stares. 

Ranboo arrives as fast as he can. He was at Snowchester, watching over Michael. 

He ran up to Tubbo fast, the scene in front of him was terrifying, to say the least. Tommy (Tommy? He’s alive? What the hell.) was desperately staring at Tubbo, shaking in the spot he was standing in. Tears streamed down his face. He was covered in blood. Tubbo was on the floor now, sobs wracking his body as he covered his eyes, whispering to himself. 

“T-Tommy! You’re- You’re alive!” Ranboo exclaimed as he sat down next to his husband. Tubbo grabbed his hand and moved so his head was in Ranboo’s lap. Ranboo ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah, I am.” Tommy’s voice shook. “I wasn’t. you know. Alive. For a little bit. I-I’m alive now though, right?” 

Ranboo nodded. Fuck, he’s dealing with his husband who’s having a panic attack and his husbands best friend who came back from the fucking dead, obviously traumatized. 

“You’re alive now.” He confirmed. “S-So, how did it-“ 

Tommy let out a shaky breath, curling into himself. “Revive book.” He cuts Ranboo off. “Dream he-“ He takes a deep breath, grounding himself. “He beat me to death, on-on the prison floor. I was with Wil-Wilbur,” Ranboo noticed how he struggled to say his brother's name and how he stammered anxiously. “and Schlatt and Mexican Dream. For months. I was stuck. Dream brought me back. A-And I left that fucking prison and everyone thinks I’m dead and they’re acting different and-“ He stops for a second.

“Why won’t they treat me normal?” Tommy sobs. 

Ranboo sighs softly. “We didn’t know you were alive, you- you have to imagine the shock, of thinking someone is gone and here they are, standing before you.” 

Tommy nods understandingly. “I-I guess that makes sense. I just want it to be normal again, I-I learned so much fucked up shit, Ranboo. I want to forget.” 

Tubbo sobs loudly, cutting their conversation short. “Tubbo, Tubs, you’re okay.” Ranboo says softly. “Tommy is back now, okay? You’re not hallucinating. He’s real.” 

Tubbo’s breath slows as he shakily looks up. “Tommy?” His voice was barely a whisper. 

“You’re okay, Tubso.” Tommy says. 

Tubbo sobs harder, reaching his hands out to Tommy as he sits up. Tommy rushes into his arms, but he notices the wedding band around his finger. “You’re.. married…?” 

Ranboo laughs nervously. “Yeah, Tubbo and I are married, and have a kid. Platonically, of course.” 

Hurt flashes across Tommy’s face. “and I wasn’t invited?” 

“You were- You were dead. Uh.” Ranboo scratches the back of his neck anxiously. “He needed um, something to keep him happy. He shut down after he learned about your uh, passing. He used to have um; hallucinations. Of you. It was bad..” he trails off. Tommy nods understandingly, running his bruised fingers through Tubbo’s hair. 

After a few minutes of silence Ranboo speaks up. “I’m glad you’re back, Tommy. You were missed.”

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, exhausted. “Ranboo, can you promise me something?” 

Ranboo nods. “Anything.” 

“Promise me when Dream breaks out of prison, and Wilbur comes back, you won’t let Tubbo or yourself go to the place I did. Promise me.”

“I promise.” 

Whatever place Tommy went to, Ranboo nor Tubbo would not be seeing it. Not on Tommy’s watch. 

Three broken boys sat on the ground. 

One saw hell and back, the other two were married, a promise to stay with each other till death do them part. Death would not be interfering. 

It would all be fixed in time.


End file.
